Pearl of the Oyster
by Death7270
Summary: A smutty continuation of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. What happened after? Will it all work out? I'd like to think Lelouch had a happy ending. Mature.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass (CG: Lelouch of the Rebellion/etc.) or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

"So what is your plan now?" C2 asked.

L2 turned from the window, his nude form still glistened with sweat from their prior lovemaking.

He paused and looked over at C2 as she lay nude amid the tussled mass of fur and blankets upon the bed. Her skin as well glistened with droplets of perspiration that sparkled like tiny diamonds in the morning sun that was just rising through the window behind him.

"For once in my life I have no plan, no objective, no endgame or goal..." He shrugged and walked back to the bed, "Zero Requiem is complete, my revenge is complete and Nunnally is safely in the care of Suzaku and Schneizel. The world is at peace for the first time in written history. If something untoward does happen Schneizel will be there to put it right. Barring a complete failure of the systems I put in place I doubt I will ever need to intervene."

"Then we have no plan..." C2 hummed, reaching over to grab cheese-kun and cuddle the plush toy in her arms. "The Geass order is dead; all the machinations of V2 have been unfurled by both you and Charles. I too doubt I will ever be needed lest those bestowed with Geass arise. But I doubt more than a handful of Geass made by V2 remain, the majority died with the order's collapse and destruction at our hand."

L2 smiled, "And within two generations, assuming we don't bestow Geass on anyone ourselves, all Geass users will be gone from the world."

C2 giggled as L2 smiled his trademark smirk.

"So no plans?" C2 prompted, bringing the conversation back to its beginning.

"No plans but the obvious one my love." L2 replied leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

C2 groaned and pushed cheese-kun away reaching for L2's lithe body and drawing him into the bed once more.

"You never answered my previous question?" She hissed, feeling his long fingers begin to stroke her lower lips.

"There are many 'previous' questions of yours I have declined to answer." He purred in her ear, his teeth nipping at her lobe.

"Prat!" C2 huffed swatting him away from her ear, "Was I your first or did you abuse and pervert yourself with your Geass like many before you?"

L2 stopped what he was doing, "Do I seem like the type to abuse my powers in that way?"

C2 growled at the sudden pause, rubbing her thighs together with need, "Your side stepping the issue deliberately, but to answer your question... No, you do not seem the type to force yourself on those you could not entice."

L2 chuckled softly, returning his hand to its ministrations, slipping two long fingers into her wet core.

"To answer 'your' question..." He announced in his usual elegant tone, "no you are not my first, even long before you dropped into my life I had found solace in the fairer sex multiple times."

"Boredom?" C2 groaned, pushing against his hand.

"A passing fad, like chess..." L2 replied, "it was interesting to discover all the secrets and limitations coveted by so many of my then age."

C2 slumped into the sheets as L2 retracted his fingers from her depth, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for breaths.

"Anyone I knew?" C2 asked.

L2 smirked once again, "Milly was my first, there were many others after, but it was the distraction not the pleasure I sought. With you it is quite different, I love you most dearly."

"I'm glad..." C2 sighed "You're a natural in bed."

"I learned from some of the best but Milly was an exceptional and dutiful teacher."

C2 giggled as L2 tickled her inner thigh, "And you were undoubtedly an exceptional and dutiful student."

"Indeed." L2 whispered most softly.

"But there were others?" C2 queried.

L2 nodded, "Some older, most younger."

"Such a tedious hobby." C2 joked flushing as L2 teased her folds gently .

"How many partners have you had?" L2 asked off handily rubbing her knee with his moist fingertips.

C2 perked snapping from her lustful daze, "Partners, a deliberate choice of words. Countless. Besides the rapes, the tortures and the multitude of moments of necessity I have committed. The number is countless in a life as long lived and as sordid as mine."

"Witch!" L2 gasped as C2's foot rubbed against his quickly firming length,"True loves then?"

"The men and women I have truly loved are but seven, including yourself. I have been married, by choice, one hundred and thirty nine times. Mostly for reasons of personal gain."

"To be loved." L2 mused.

"My greatest desire, my Geass power..." C2 noted with a somewhat sad tone.

L2 nodded, "Our connection is strong. I knew you did not seek death even when you announced it was our bargain and sole reason of our contract."

"Yes, but I sense our relationship will be different." C2 provided, "Our relationship has always been different to any other Geass user I had contracted before."

L2 pushed C2 onto her back moving his body over hers and brushing his lips softly across her breast. His still damp fingers tracing the scar under her breast while hers traced the scar across his heart, Suzakus parting gift.

"I admit immortality has its perks..." L2 hummed, "little to no refractory period."

C2 grinned, "My husband's always said I had a voracious appetite in bed."

"How many times did we blissfully die last night?" L2 asked.

"Enough for you to have impregnated the entirety of Britannia no doubt." C2 chided.

"Enough to soak the sheets." L2 prodded, pushing C2's legs apart "You were insatiable."

"Look who is talking..." C2 hissed as he eased into her, "hung like a horse with balls heavy with need."

"A pity neither of us can conceive." L2 grunted sliding into her depth gently.

"Immortality has its draw backs..." C2 acknowledged feeling him settle within her, "even while we are both immortals my womb remains barren and your seed infertile."

L2 nodded and began to move, he felt C2 flush with warmth, her tightness lessening with each powerful stroke. Regardless of how many times he impaled her depth she always remained tight and firm.

Thankfully her virginity never reformed as he had first feared, he could not imagine how it would have been to be breaking her each time.

"I can sense what you are thinking..." C2 sighed.

"Really?" L2 frowned.

"You are such a varied lover," C2 gasped between thrusts, "at times a lion, others a meek mouse."

"Bite me, scratch me. I am yours." L2 grunted.

"Hmm." C2 moaned, reaching up to dig her fingernails into his ass causing him to buck deeply against her, "In time you will learn you limits and abilities. The healing can be forced or halted. I can be a virgin again…"

"No!" L2 said sharply causing C2 to giggle.

"You could even get and keep a tattoo if you wished. My hair is only like this because I desire it to be, green is not a natural colour even for those of the dark ages."

L2 snorted, driving in harder. Forcing himself against her deepest point.

"Brute!" C2 shouted feeling her body shiver and shake with the effort to hold off her orgasm as long as possible.

"Why... Hold... Back...?" L2 panted.

"For you... my love..." C2 replied.

"Cum!" L2 demanded, driving his hips hard against her hers.

C2 screamed as her release thundered throughout her body.

L2 felt her muscles squeeze him; his own orgasm was milked from him. His seed spilling into her in three long heavy pulses.

"Fuck!" C2 exclaimed as a second and then third orgasm crashed into her.

L2 withdrew slowly, falling to the side so as not to crush her with his weight. The perspiration steamed off his heated body.

C2 panted heavily and convulsed a few times before her body finally relented and the pleasure ebbed to a serene afterglow.

"Immortality has perks, limitations and mysteries even for me..." C2 breathed, "but epic sex is still epic."

L2 snorted again and felt his erection return. He paused and willed his body to relax with no desire to rush into another onslaught.

"Yes…" He sighed, "I have new things to learn and the world is my oyster."

C2 rolled in the bed and looked at his semi-prone form, "And what of me?"

L2 smiled reaching out to push a strand of hair from her face, "You my love are the precious pearl of the oyster."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **A new work I am playing with.**

 **C2 = C.C./CC , L2 = L.L./LL , V2 = V.V./VV**

 **(Whatever adaption we still pronounce it "?-Two" for Geass Immortals)**

 **Enjoy and please do review for more.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **\- Death7270**


End file.
